


Feeling Like This

by spikespiegels



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Adachi tries to throw a surprise party for Dojima. It doesn't go very well, but Adachi keeps trying to make it up to him nonetheless.Commission for Raimy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



Dojima hadn't been planning on a birthday celebration of any sorts this year. He'd planned to go home as early as his job allowed and spend the rest of the night with Nanako and Yu, but as soon as he walked into his office after returning from his lunch break he was greeted to an empty office. What the…?

Adachi seemed to materialize out of nowhere, throwing an arm around Dojima’s shoulder with a wide grin. Adachi was lucky Dojima didn't suplex him then and there. “Happy birthday, Dojima-san!” he cried, the cue for the rest of the office to appear from their hiding places.

The younger officers were more enthusiastic than their older counterparts, the latter of which only gave a mild 'happy birthday’ before slinking back down into their chairs to get back to work. Where the younger officers were excited, Adachi was more excited than the rest of the office combined. “We got you some cake, and there's a few gifts!” he declared, seeming proud of himself.

The rest of the office settled down again, and Adachi led Dojima into the break room, where a sad, lopsided cake sat out on the counter. Half-deflated dollar store balloons were tied to the chairs around the room, written on them ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ in letters so bubbly and bright they made Dojima’s eyes hurt. It was clear nobody had actually put any effort into it, not that Dojima really cared. But it was a depressing display nonetheless.

Only as he got closer did Dojima realise that the cake smelled, and not in a good way. It smelled like it had been left out on the counter for too long. 

As Adachi went to grab a cake cutter, Dojima stopped him. “Does this have milk?” he asked, and Adachi just gave him a confused look.

“Uh… I don't know.” he admitted, giving him a confused look. “Does it matter?”

Dojima resisted the immediate and barely containable reflex to punch Adachi. Instead, he sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Yes, because I'm lactose intolerant.”

_ “ _ Oh.”

A silence fell between them before Dojima finally gave a heavy groan and turned away, cupping his forehead and closing his eyes. Good god.

He spoke again. “...It doesn’t matter. I don’t like sweet things, anyway.” he finally turned back to face Adachi, already looking exhausted and ready to go home, which was true, to say the very least. “But for god’s sake, Adachi, if you’re getting a cake for someone’s birthday, at least make sure they can at least  _ eat  _ it.” It seemed he had continually underestimated how truly simple-minded the younger man could be.

Adachi blinked before finally nodding, looking sheepish. “Okay… Yes, sir. Sorry about that.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and following Dojima back out into the office.

“Let’s just get back to work.” Dojima grunted, and Adachi, for once (thank  _ god) _ , obeyed without protest.

An hour or so later, Adachi spoke up in between filing and running reports for Dojima, still looking dejected after the failed surprise party.

“I'm really sorry about the cake.” Adachi said, softly, as he grabbed another stack of documents and legal papers to be filed from off of Dojima's desk. “I just… I was hoping I could do something right for once, you know?”

Dojima opened his mouth to respond, but Adachi quickly scrambled to cut him off before he could.

“A-and I know I didn't! But I can still make it up to you. I think I can, anyway. You see, I got you a gift… I don't know if it's a good one, but, uh… I think you'll like it. It seems like your style, Dojima-san.” he gave a lopsided, sheepish little grin and shrugged, clearly nervous. Dojima felt bad for being so rough on him now. He really was trying his best to help, even if he was bad at it.

“You didn’t have to do that, Adachi.” He really didn’t, but… The thought was really and truly appreciated. The last time he’d gotten a gift from someone that wasn’t Nanako… Well, it had been years. Not that he minded Nanako’s homemade macaroni drawings and drawings, he loved adding it to the collection on the fridge, but it was nice to know someone that wasn’t his daughter actually  _ cared  _ enough to think of him on his birthday. He wasn’t sure if he’d even think of himself on his own birthday if not for Nanako. “Thank you, though.” he quickly added, not wanting Adachi to think the gift was unwelcome. It most certainly wasn’t.

Adachi beamed at Dojima’s reaction, turning away from him for a moment and setting the papers he’d been holding down on his desk to pull a little, wrapped box out of his drawer. He handed it to Dojima after fidgeting with it for a second, looking sheepish. 

As Dojima went to unwrap the gift, Adachi kept talking. “I wrapped it, too. It’s not the best, but I figure it doesn’t matter since you’ll be unwrapping it soon- o-or now, actually, I guess.” he stuttered his way through the momentarily one-sided conversation, watching Dojima carefully as he ripped the (terrible, corny, police tape patterned) wrapping paper off and tossed it into the wastebin.

Inside the wrapping paper was a black box, which Dojima eyed with curiosity before finally moving to open it. He lifted the lid up, eyeing the contents inside. His expression shifted almost immediately, from surprise before eventually settling on disgust, though he tried to hide it.

Inside the box was perhaps the ugliest tie Dojima had ever seen. The tie was bright and hurt his eyes to look at, patterned in bright rainbow colors. Dojima couldn’t help thinking for a split second that the tie seemed more suited for a drunk person than a detective.

“It’s… great.” Dojima managed to lie through gritted teeth, setting the box down after (firmly) securing the lid on it and forcing a smile for Adachi’s sake. “I love it. Thanks, Adachi.”

Luckily, Adachi seemed fooled by his half hearted display, his tense form immediately relaxing. His grin had returned, and he patted his hand on Dojima’s shoulder. “Of course! I figured it might be a good gift, since you were nice enough to lend me your old tie in the first place, and all…”

Dojima tried not to flinch when Adachi patted his shoulder. He took a deep breath. “It’s such a nice tie, though.” he lied, casually moving away. “Maybe you should keep it for yourself. Think of it as an early Christmas gift, and all.” 

That didn’t make any sense, realistically, but Adachi would probably buy it.

“No, I can’t! I got this tie just for you, Dojima-san. I insist you keep it. I think it suits you.” he smiled, before standing up again and grabbing the stack of papers he’d set down. “Maybe you can wear it tomorrow!” 

“Yeah.” Dojima agreed quietly, but he’d already long since decided he’d much rather come to work naked than in that damned tie.

 

* * *

 

Finally five-thirty had rolled around and most of their fellow officers had begun to pack up and leave, the work day done, but this wasn’t before Adachi did his best to convince them to stay for a ‘do-over’ party, which apparently consisted of going to the closest bar. Dojima had protested at first, before realising that the party would be at a  _ bar.  _ He didn’t want to come home drunk on his own birthday, but he knew that Nanako would be asleep by the time he finally crashed at home. They could always celebrate tomorrow morning after he’d recovered from his hangover. 

So Dojima had agreed in the end, but only after a long inner battle in the men’s restrooms of the police station about the morals of getting absolutely wasted on your birthday when your daughter was waiting to celebrate it with you.

When they arrived at the bar, Adachi had gotten them some small tables in a quiet corner, insisting on being the one to share a two-person table with Dojima despite all his protests.

It was awkwardly intimate sitting face to face with Adachi as he ordered himself a beer to start with, staring back across the table at the over eager young man. He was far too excited about having convinced Dojima to go out drinking. Maybe he figured it was a chance to redeem himself for the travesty that had been the earlier party.

Their co-workers mostly kept to themselves for the next hour, until one who had gotten only slightly too tipsy patted his hand on Dojima’s shoulder, bringing him out of his half-drunken stupor. 

“'Ey, Dojima-san…” slurred the man, who turned out to be one of their newer recruits, Watanabe, practically leaning all his weight into the older man. “That's a pretty small table for two men, don't you think?” he teased, or perhaps observed. It was hard to tell since Watanabe had an almost permanent grin on his face. 

Kobayashi, another man who worked with them, was crowded around the same table as Watanabe and seemed to overhear the exchange, piping in with a tease of his own. “No offense, but he way Adachi talks about you, Dojima-san, you'd think you were both queers…”

“Queer?” stuttered Dojima, unsure whether he’d heard the man right or not. Did he and Adachi really seem… queer?

“Yeah,” agreed Watanabe, piping in after a small silence. “Not that that’s a bad thing. You two make a good pair, after all.”

Dojima thought he might pass out. Nervously, he glanced back over at Adachi, afraid he’d overheard the conversation. The other man was, however, completely in his own world, chatting aimlessly with another small group of their coworkers.

Blushing, Dojima turned back to the two and tried to think of a way to excuse himself from the conversation without incriminating himself more. “I don’t go for men.” Of course, he couldn’t speak for Adachi, but that wasn’t any of his business. “I had a wife.” he weakly insisted, clearly embarrassed about the direction the conversation was going.

Both men simply laughed. “Yeah, of course.” Dojima felt anger begin to prickle past his embarrassment, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from insisting on his preference for women. It seemed his coworkers wouldn’t believe him no matter what he said.

They finally seemed to lose interest in him when he stopped responding to their prodding and teasing, staring down into his beer with a sizeable frown on his face. Over the next twenty minutes, he’d proceeded to slam down a near record amount of beers, dulling the anxiety he felt over the fact that his coworkers truly, were  _ incredibly  _ convinced he was gay for his partner. Dojima’s nerves were just starting to wear off when, in a timing to match his terrible luck so far today, Adachi spoke. “Dojima-san!” He took a few seconds to stand up, eventually stumbling to his uneasy feet, cheeks red as he swayed from side to side. He looked like he might pass out any moment.

“Dojima-san,” he repeated, looking as if he was having trouble just keeping his eyes open. He had a goofy look on his face regardless, as he spoke again.

Dojima braced himself for what Adachi was going to announce next. He didn’t speak for a long moment, finally leaning across the table to whisper his next words in Dojima’s ear;

“I gotta pee.”

Dojima blinked, then blinked again, leaning back with a blank look on his face. “...Then go pee, Adachi. Christ.”

“No. You’ve gotta come with me.” he insisted. “I don’t want to fall ‘n hit my head. Buddy system, right?” 

It was a stupid excuse, but in Dojima’s drunken mind, it didn’t seem as weak as it really was. “Fine.” he grunted, finally giving in and letting Adachi practically drag him to the men’s bathrooms, ignoring their coworker’s snickers behind them. He’d have to talk to their chief about them later. He made a mental note, but he knew he’d most likely forget in the morning.

Once in the bathroom (a shared one, thank god), Adachi went to unzip his pants in front of the urinal, taking a few seconds to line his aim up before letting go.

In the meanwhile, Dojima stood by the door, arms crossed, beginning to sway himself as all the beer he’d had slowly began to affect him as well. He snuck a glance over at Adachi as he did his business, admittedly out of curiousity more than anything. 

Queer, huh… It wasn’t like Adachi wasn’t bad looking, after all.

Dojima desperately tried to stop that train of thought as soon as it started but it was already out in the open, going full speed, racing around his mind at a dizzying pace far too fast for him to process. Was he really attracted to Adachi?  _ Adachi _ , of all people?

Adachi interrupted his thought process when he zipped his pants back up and went to wash his hands messily, before finally turning to Dojima.

“Dojima-san…” he repeated, looking coy for a second. “Is it true that you’re into men?”

Dojima felt his heart sink immediately. Good god, what was this, high school? They were all  _ police officers.  _

He was cornered, and part of him wanted to  _ run,  _ but he knew in his current state he’d only make it halfway through the bar before collapsing. Swallowing hard, he tried to come up with a coherent answer, unsure of the truth himself.

Unfortunately, Adachi spoke up again before Dojima could think of anything to say in his defense, drawing closer until he was inches away from the older man. “I know I already got you a present, and all… But I still feel bad for the cake… So I was hoping this would help, like an extra gift as an apology for screwing your birthday up.” As he spoke, Adachi suddenly didn’t seem all that drunk any more; in fact he seemed almost alarmingly intent as he dropped to his knees and stared up at Dojima, waiting for his approval.

It was all Dojima could do to contain himself, staring down at Adachi as he dropped to his knees and his hands went to his belt. “A-Adachi…” he stuttered, breathing heavy. It had been so long since he’d gotten a blowjob, much less propositioned to receive one. His hands rested on the back of the bathroom door, suddenly afraid that they might be walked in on. Should he really turn down a free blowjob?

“If you… if you want.” he finally settled on an answer, giving into temptation. “Only do it if you really want, Adachi.”

Adachi smiled brightly, licking his lips as he immediately went to unbuckle his belt. “Of course. Anything for you, Dojima-san~” he purred, drawing him out of his underwear and wrapping his lips around the soft tip, suckling softly.

Dojima groaned, tipping his head back against the bathroom door and fisting a hand in Adachi’s short, cropped hair. It was already so much better than what he’d been expecting from another man. 

He must have done this before. The thought made Dojima’s cock twitch.

Adachi worked him up to full hardness in no time at all, which was very unsurprising considering how long it had been since he’d last been touched by another person. Adachi was a  _ master  _ at sucking cock, bobbing his head and moaning as if he got as much enjoyment from this as Dojima did. The vibrations made him shudder and he began to breathe hard, resisting the urge to fuck Adachi’s mouth. That would be far too cruel. He didn’t want to hurt the other man, not really, even if he was rough with him sometimes.

Adachi took Dojima in deeper and deeper, to the base with a small gag and then off again, repeating it a few times until Dojima looked extremely hot and bothered; tie askew, hair messy, cheeks red. 

Adachi shot a smile up at Dojima before finally getting back to work again, swirling his tongue around the tip and watching the older man’s reactions. Dojima’s eyes were intense, watching Adachi’s every move and refusing to break eye contact. 

“Let me cum on your face.” he hissed, and Adachi didn’t need to be told twice. He went back to work twice as intently, only focusing on Dojima and Dojima alone. After all, if he didn’t make him cum, then what kind of birthday gift was it?

Dojima could only last a few minutes more, the hand in Adachi’s hair fisting almost painfully hard as he pulled him off, moving to take himself into hand before his hand was swiped away. He looked at the younger man in confusion for a moment before Adachi’s own hand suddenly moved up to jerk him off instead.  _ God _ . 

“F-fuck…” Dojima gasped, hanging his head and finally breaking eye contact as he came, spilling himself over Adachi’s eagerly waiting face. Adachi stroked him through his orgasm, smiling the whole time, looking pleased with himself. 

He let Dojima tuck himself back into his pants, finally sitting back to give him a good view of the mess he’d made on his face.

_ “Happy birthday, Dojima-san~” _ Adachi purred.

 

* * *

  
Leaving the bathroom again wasn’t easy, considering what they had just done, but thankfully Adachi had had the forethought to clean his face off before returning to the bar when all Dojima had wanted to do was escape the scene as soon as possible.

Maybe they could all put this behind them… Dojima could distract himself by ignoring Adachi.

However, when they returned, their coworkers were mysteriously absent. A man who seemed to be the bartender approached the two of them, looking quite annoyed. “Hey, you Adachi? They said you would pay,” he explained, handing Adachi the drink bill.

Adachi only blinked absentmindedly, before remembering that he  _ had  _ offered to pay. “Oh, yeah, of course, let me just-” He looked at the bill, reading it over a few times to make sure he’d read it right.

There was a long pause. 

  
“Dojima-san,” he said quietly, “Can I borrow 10,000 yen?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a commission! See more information about commissions here, on my blog: http://kenamada.tumblr.com/post/155513294364/discount-writing-commissions


End file.
